


The Truth Untold

by TruvBangtan



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, namjin - Freeform, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruvBangtan/pseuds/TruvBangtan
Summary: " 𝕷𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖊𝖎𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝖇𝖚𝖎𝖑𝖉𝖘 𝖚𝖘 𝖔𝖗 𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖘𝖍𝖊𝖘 𝖚𝖘 "BTS is a ruthless gang of four badass people. They go by the name RM, Suga, J-hope and Jungkook. When a deal goes upside down, what will change?





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Jungkook's POV: _ **

"Hey bud. Did you sleep well last night?", Greeted Sejin.   
" Morning", I answered lazily. "Well, good luck for the race tonight, not that you need it". With that he left to prepare for the race event tonight.

Sejin was the owner of the racing track. He has running the place even before I was in school. He helped me when I was once caught by the police for speeding. After that he told me about his track and told me to use my skills in races instead of the streets. Since then every weekend I go for bike racing at the track. And sometimes help Sejin Hyung with the place when I can. 

Hyung always tried to pay me, but I could never take it. I wasn't there for the money. I already had that now because of the gang. He was there when I was in trouble. This way I tried to repay him with whatever   I could.

I went into the garage to clean my bike and to see if it needed any fixing. As I was cleaning my bike, my phone buzzed. 

The screen lit with Joon Hyung written on it. I answered it. " Are you already at the track?", asked the voice.

"Yeah, I just got here. You guys better not be late. The race starts in an hour".  
  


"Don't worry, we still have time. Me and boys will be coming together this time, See you there ", with that the call disconnected and I continued my work. I always liked to come early before the crowd and other racers. So I could be calm and think straight at the time of the race.  
  


As it was time I geared up and drives towards the track, where everyone started cheering as soon as they spotted me.   
  


As I was looking around to find Hyungs, I saw two matte black sports cars with BTS written on the number plate coming in, I smirked.   
  


Show offs. 

They parked the cars and one by one got out and started walking towards me.   
  


Jin Hyung came first, and slapped my back, hard then gave a smile, in a way to wish me luck. As soon as he heard me growl from the pain, he hurriedly moved away knowing too well, he would be attacked if it wasn't time for my race.   
  
  


Suga Hyung and Jimin Hyung came in next, nodded in my direction with a smile and joined Jin Hyung. Hobi Hyung, Taehyung Hyung and Joon Hyung walked towards me.

"Make them pay for challenging you and send them........", as Hobi Hyung was about to complete his wishes for me, and the death wish for my opponents.

Joon Hyung stopped him, " That's enough, he just needs to focus on winning, not his opponents".   
  
  


"Alright, alright. Good luck Kook",with that Hobi Hyung winked at me and joined the rest.

I laughed at his antics. 

Namjoon Hyung came to me, placed a firm hand on my shoulder and assured me, " We know you'll do great, but also don't pressure yourself. Don't get blinded by the win that you would harm yourself".   
  
  
  


"I'll be fine Hyung, I am Jungkook".   
  
  
  


As I was leaving I took one last glance before heading to the starting point to look at my brothers, and I spotted Taehyung Hyung who just stared at me with a look I couldn't quite understand, while the rest just smiled and gestured me with fingers.  
  


  
"The race is gonna start guys, are you ready!!!!!", announced Sejin hyung.

The horn buzzed. 

I took a deep breath and took off to feel the adrenaline rush all over my body. I was at the finish line in no time. It felt like seconds, as if the world stopped revolving and everything stopped.  
  


**Just as when lightning strikes but the thunder follows.**   
  
  


Time had slipped by rapidly just like the race. The audience roared as they called out my name, along with my hyungs, who looked proud and happy watching me win at something I absolutely loved to do.  
  
  
  


After the race, I dissolved in the group. "I'm telling you, after today's race, those cowards won't be coming here to compete with you ever again", said Hobi Hyung with laughing his butt off with Jin Hyung.   
  
  


"You were fine", I finally heard Taehyung Hyung speak.   
  


I blinked, " _Did this egoistic ignorant ass just compliment me?" I thought to myself._

"Uhh..Yeah" I replied still a little bit shook and confused. While the rest praised me for my win and promised to treat me steak for dinner.  
  
  
  


 

"Alright we should get back to the condo, we still have a lot of work to do for the next project" said Suga Hyung.  
  
  
  


"I know but if I don't eat I'll die of hunger. And if I die my beautiful fans will come for your blood for the murder of their beloved actor. You don't want that now. Do you?", exclaimed Jin Hyung. 

 

"Well just pick up something on the way and eat at the condo" said Namjoon Hyung.

" _ **PAANNDAAA EXPPESSS!!!**_ ", screamed Taehyung Hyung and Jimin Hyung.

"Alright let's get it on the way", I answered them.   
  
  


As we were about to leave, Namjoon Hyung gets a phone call.  
  


We hear him screaming on the phone and then throwing his phone on the ground. He seemed furious and started rushing towards the car and exclaimed in a serious tone "We gotta go, NOW!!".  
  
  


Everyone seemed confused but obeyed anyway and started getting in the car. "Jin Hyung, get the rest to the company".   
" What's going on RM?". We all waited for him to answer,  
"That! That piece of shit. He broke into the company, to look for the file", Namjoon Hyung said anger boiling up in him.  
  


 

That statement left us all shocked. We hurriedly got into the cars and rushed towards the company. As I was driving, I watched the Hyungs making many calls and screaming on the phone, some talking firmly.  
  
  
  


"How dare he invade my personal property?, I'm gonna kill him for this", I heard Hyung grumbling under his breath while trying to contain his anger.  
  
  
  


As we were driving. I had one thought racing through my mind.  
  
  
  


**_What if he got hold of the file?_ **

================================================================================

"𝓘𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓮𝓷𝓮𝓶𝔂 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼𝓮𝓵𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓯𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓾𝓵𝓽𝓼 𝓸𝓯 𝓪 𝓱𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓭 𝓫𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮𝓼."

================================================================================


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

𝕻𝖗𝖔𝖑𝖔𝖌𝖚𝖊

 

* * *

Stars winked like sequins on a dark velvet gown. The light of the lantern shuddered in the darkness. Beams of light burst into the moonless night. A pair of headlights sliced through the darkness. The Alley was quiet and so was Jungkook.

The street lamps cast their sulphurous glow on the wet asphalt. The rain sharpened the smells of smoke and earth. He smelled of cigarettes and stale sweat. His fingers trembled as he pulled the lighter from his pocket.

 He tried to strain his thoughts away from everything else as he inhaled, smoke rising to the sky lazily. Heaving a sigh, he exhaled a ring, all the stress seeming to release itself at the same time. He smashed the cigarette beneath his foot and walked away.

He stopped in front of a warehouse door. Graffiti coinciding with the black colour of the door, Jungkook raised his eyebrow and opened the door knob. Next thing he knew, he was being stared at by more than a hundred people.

"Hey Doe Eyes! get over here." a guy with pinkish red hair says.

"What are you doing here .... High school boys like you should not be here", says the pinkish red hair guy.

"I am not a high schooler ", Jungkook replied irritatingly.

"Really then why are you here? If for no reason,  what can you do??", red haired replied back.

 " I can rap" Jungkook replied.

"Namjoon hyung here raps as well." he says pointing to a man with a blonde undercut. His face shape was somewhere between oval and heart shaped. His had almond eyes. The man was handsome. Jungkook was fascinated. the man chuckled deeply showing off his huge dimples. "Hobi, he won't stand a chance" Namjoon said. Jungkook rolled his eyes and said "Try me" and smirked. 

"RAP BATTLE! RAP BATTLE! RAP BATTLE IN RKive!!!" the people started shouting.   


Namjoon grabbed two mics and gave one to Jungkook. "Let's see what you're made of kid" Namjoon smirked. Jungkook scowled, he hated this dude's guts. "Yo DJ! Give me something old school!" Namjoon said. The DJ gave him a high bass beat. 

"Ayo Jungkook, coming in the claws of the lion and his den and threatening his position.

 Nuh-uh that ain't happening kid. 

Everyone seems to think you're the king but kid you ain't even the princess.

What more could you ask for? The bad passion?

You look like you complain about studying

I gotta love it though - somebody still speaks for the compassion.

I'm rappin' to the books,

And I'm gonna move your brooks.

Lovely, charming, fool, like a devotion

Boy, I tell you, I thought you were a notion

It's all on me and I bet I never choke 

I killed your flow with a freestyle 

You can rap back but it might be while 

Until I reply, my oh my "

Namjoon ended while giving Jungkook a smile.

The crowd hooted and Jungkook was mesmerized as well as challenged. Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek and smirked. 

"You sound like you think you're a power ranger

More like a coward in danger, 

Devoured by stranger 

No candy but board games for this kid

Did not pass know , went directly to fail 's what he did 

eight minutes to figure out how make it sound real

my rapping is artistic

Yours is autistic

Broken hearted and claims to play games 

But I aim for the brains, 

Kid way even play 

You can morph into wind, Cuz' I'll blow you away" 

Jungkook ran his hand through his hair and messed it up and smirked.

Namjoon laughed and chuckled into the mic,

"Boy, you better run, cause you on deathbed,

After I'm done with you, you be bleeding red,

Now everything, i don't say be left unsaid,

So before you post better think ahead,

Cuz' no matter what you do, i fucking own this thread,

To, whoever fights back, I'll be here,

I'm just waiting for a volunteer,

a queer,a seer, whoever it is, prepare to have fear,

Cause when I'm done with you its just another material of silk

So go back to the supermarket kid

buy some banana milk

" 

Namjoon dropped the mic as Jungkook looked at him with eyes wide open. He respected Namjoon now. The pink haired male ran to Namjoon and hugged him while Jungkook walked away. His hand was tugged back. He saw a short blonde haired male pull his hand. " Hey Kid I am Jimin. You did pretty good there." he said smiling. 

"True" A voice came from behind the shorter male. "Jungkook, you were really good, want to join our crew?" Namjoon said and winked at him

" Yes Namjoon ssi" Jungkook says firmly

" Please, Hyung is fine" Namjoon replied.

================================================================================

"𝓣𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝓭𝓪𝓻𝓴𝓷𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓶𝓪𝔂 𝓽𝓻𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓭 𝓪𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓽. 𝓜𝓪𝔂 𝓵𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓻𝓾𝓷 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓪 𝓻𝓲𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽."

================================================================================

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

**Taehyung** **POV:**

The car ride was very tensed. We all were very much worried.

_Worried about what you ask I have no idea!!_

Namjoon hyung never used to share with me anything related to the business.

He just once showed me a red file which I had accidentally seen it labelled as important , when I asked him about it, he just said that it has all our important schedules of our company.

With screeching hault of tires we reached the front door of a high rise building. The top of the building carried the initials "BTS". The building was wholly made up of glass which would reflect the beautiful sky. BTS was one of the top company in Korea. The company's turnover was almost 100 million dollars.

       

As soon as everyone stepped out of the car, everyone started running towards the entrance.

On the entrance, stood Hyo-jong hyung with a macbook in his hand. Hoseok hyung ran towards him and snatched the macbook.

"Namjoon there is a huge ass problem we have to cancel the deal now and that too very fast", Hoseok hyung replied with eyes wide after seeing the macbook

As soon as Hoseok hyung said it Namjoon hyung started calling someone to cancel the meeting or whatever he wanted to be cancelled while yelling a lot of profanities .

We all reached the main office, the main office looked like a fish market all files, chairs, papers scattered all around the floor. the sight was a miserable one. everyone was now really pissed off.

"How could this happen even after tightening our security, Yoongi hyung even arranged all the security measures himself. Now how are we gonna find the file?", asked Namjoon hyung getting really frustrated.

"What does that file even contain Namjoon , I have been working in this company of yours for almost like 6 to 7. It's been 8 to 9 years since we knew each other. I know everything about the company but then what does this file consist of.", Jin hyung asked

"Yes, hyungnim what does this even contain. hyung, I am not the small boy you always considered me to be. I have grown up now you can tell me and Jin hyung you know.", I asked.

"It is nothing for you to know, Taehyung. Jin hyung you have always have been patient with me so now please don't ask. I will tell you once we get the file back, okay?"

"And what about me hyung? when will you tell me?"

"Taehyung how many times have i told you, 'do not interfere in this business of ours.' . When the time is right i will let you know.",Namjoon hyung replied.

"Then how could you let Jimin and Jungkook know what is in the file and all related to business but you would not tell me a thing. Okay for a minute let's forget about me what about Jin hyung why doesn't he know about it. You literally tell him everything." , I yelled getting really frustrated

"Taehyung lets stop this silly argument right now. I don't wanna fight with you right now. Why don't you just go home now I will have a talk with you after i come home.", Namjoon hyung replied with a calm voice.

Not wanting to hear what more hyung had to say to me i left the room. not seeing which way i was going i collided with a body and landed on my butt.

"Ouch!! , My ass hurts.", I groaned out loud.

"oh sorry!!, I was not looking which way I was going." replied a voice.

"oh its ok . Actually it was me who was not looking.", I replied finally looking up to see who the voice belonged to.

_Damn he looked good ,_ **_'handsome'_ ** _actually ,very handsome._

The person in front of me had an oval shaped face ,a long nose , cute eyes and okay I don't know how to describe him more but he looked good.

By offering me a hand to get up he said," Then I guess it was our both's fault equally then."

"Yeah for real, I guess", I answered touching the nape of my neck feeling somewhat guilty. "I have never seen you around here are you new here."

" No I am not I just came to meet the CEO of BTS here. so i suppose you work here. By the way my name is Suho. Nice to meet you."

" Oh my name is Kim Taehyung. Nice to meet you too. and no-' before i could tell him that i don't work in the company I was cut off my Jin hyung running towards me.

"Tae you pabo. why did you run off like that if you do like that again i will never make you, your favorite dish again.", Jin yelled out fast and started to breathe as he was out of breath.

_Seriously Jin_ _hyung_ _should see around while talking. He did not even notice that I was actually talking to_ _Suho_ _right now._

_I was embarrassed was an understatement. After Jin_ _hyung_ _talked about not making my favorite dish for me in front of_ _Suho_ _i was embarrassed beyond the point. I know by now my face would be red ._

"Jin hyung slow down will you please and let's stop talking about that topic for now." i asked further ," Let's go home. Are you coming at our place??"

" Yeah I am coming."Jin hyung replied. "And who is this person you were talking too??"' he asked directing the question to Suho while shifting his eyes from me to him.

"Oh, I am Suho.", Suho relied with a polite smile on his face.

" Hi I am Ji-", Jin hyung was now cut off by Suho.

"You are the world wide handsome Jin. who doesn't know you. you are really a good actor i loved your dramas. You are really handsome up front."

"Thank you so much, Suho. I loved hearing that you loved my dramas.", Jin hyung replied with a wide smile on his face.

" Okay so off we go. we gotta go home. See you again sometime around Suho.", Jin hyung replied while intertwining our hands and dragging me out.

"See you again Suho. Next time.", I said waving my hands.

"Yeah, see you guys again next time around.", Suho said while waving his hands too.

"And Taehyung sorry for that ass of yours.", Suho yelled out loudly with a smirk on his face.

And let me tell you I was seriously about to trip on my own legs when i heard Suho yell out that last statement before he went towards the office. The people around me started to look at me with wide eyes.

**Embarrassed to infinity!!**

"what about your as-", Jin hyung started to ask.

But I cut him off , "Do not even ask hyung."

Thank god before Jin hyung could ask again about it we reached Jin hyung's car.we both got it and drove off towards our house.

**_'What an unusual encounter did I have with_ ** **_Suho.'_ ** **_,_ ** _that was all i could think of while we were off towards our house._

================================================================================

"𝓗𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓼 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓫𝓮𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓮𝓵𝓼𝓮, 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓫𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮."

================================================================================  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 **SUHO'S** **POV**  :

"Ok, Suho, think clearly. What the fuck just happened!? I met KIM SEOKJIN AKA WORLDWIDE HANDSOME! I am so lucky to be alive right now" *tears of happiness drop*

_**{Back into reality}** _

He starts walking towards the company and enters seeing a huge crowd walking back and forth.

 _In his mind_  "It's started already didn't it. If we don't do anything fast, BTS is gonna get crushed to the core. Ugh I should have come here earlier", he thought to himself.

He slowly starts walking upstairs, when suddenly he collides with a person and before he could open his eyes

"Suho!?" states Namjoon.

"Ah! RM, glad to see you again.. Well I know what happened and I can't let this company go down"

"Thank you for helping, we gotta rush" Namjoon answers.

"Namjoon, why don't you first talk with the rest. We cannot move any further without planning the whole situation".

"I agree", J-hope and Suga say in unison.

Namjoon takes his phone out and contacts somebody and books a meeting room, while Suho calls all the other members from his gang: Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun, D.O Kyungsoo, Chen, Sehun and Lay .

The members didn't take much time to arrive, rather they arrived in 5 minutes. Everyone sat at the conference table.

The room was very silent until Namjoon spoke up.

" **They**  stole our property, later they will be stealing something else, so we have to stop them".

"We have to fight back" D.O says. Kai looks at him and says, "Babe, we are not using your knife collection". The members hold back a laugh as Kyungsoo pouts.

"I need intel" says Namjoon. "After exact 24 hours, I need everyone's intel in this very room. I really appreciate your help EXO. We are one" Namjoon says smiling as he gets smiles back, while Jin smiles adorably at his crush.

The meeting ends and Namjoon heads outside to clear his head. He gets a text. He removes his phone and checks.

GucciTae: Hyung, I am sorry for the outburst today.

Namjoon: It's okay. I am sorry too.

GucciTae: I love you hyung.

Namjoon: Me too kid.

He chuckles and slips his phone in his jeans pocket. Suddenly Jin creeps Namjoon and startles him.

"Talking to your girlfriend?", Jin questions while laughing at Namjoon. Namjoon playfully hits him.

Jin just giggles and moves closer to Namjoon. Suddenly they are merely inches away. Namjoon looks like he could die from his red face. Jin wasn't doing any better. His eyes were wide open.

They pull away and awkwardly blush.

" Wait. When did you arrive? I thought you went home with Tae", Namjoon asked.

"Yeah I just went to drop him off. He wasn't in a very good mood earlier so I decided I couldn't leave him alone like that. Don't know where that kid might run off to in anger", said Jin.

" Thanks for that. But why did you come back? You really didn't have to. I'm taking care of everything here", explained Namjoon.

"I know you can take care of everything, but I wanted to come here, to be beside you", Jin said with a adoring look in his eyes.

" Uhhh.. Thanks..", replied Namjoon with a unsure tone.

They got in a awkward moment again before Jin spoke up to break the silence.

"So no girlfriend?" Jin speaks up.

"Aishh this.... No, No i don't have a girlfriend" Namjoon replies.

Jin feels his heart exploding from the news. "That's great", Jin mumbles. Namjoon hears it and laughs. "What's great?" he pipes in.

Jin smiles to the ground. "I feel you would break the girl's heart Mr. God of Destruction." Jin says with a smirk and walks away. Namjoon follows him and puts an arm around him.


End file.
